


in tandem

by nonbinarysunset



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonverse AU, Finn-centric (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, written pre-TROS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarysunset/pseuds/nonbinarysunset
Summary: It's over, but it isn't. Palpatine is gone, the First Order in fragmented pieces, getting smaller every day. There's something in the back of Finn's mind that just won't go away. A whisper. He's not sure what to do about it. He's not even sure what it is – this feeling.
Relationships: Finn (Star Wars) & The Force
Kudos: 6





	in tandem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a month or two before TROS even came out, before Finn's force-sensitivity was canon. This work is my take on what I would have done with TROS without knowing what we know now. This is a story of Finn reluctantly realizing he is strong in the Force, and how he comes to terms with it.   
> In a post-TROS world, we know Finn had accepted it much earlier than when we finally get his confirmation. I'm very, very glad for this because I think it makes the most sense that he would recognize that he is sensing the Force, but keep the information to himself until he was ready, but I never really thought we'd get it, so my workaround was for Finn to realize it after the war.   
> Enjoy!

Finn's sitting in the base's cafeteria absentmindedly picking at his food, waiting for Rey or Jannah to show up. He’s not upset, but his mind is in a fog. Everything is settling down. Palpatine is defeated, Kylo Ren is locked up in the bowels of the base behind force-blocking cell walls. He’s even found a family in his chosen sister, Jannah, and Lando. But here he is – off-kilter. There is a cloud hanging over him he can’t quite make sense of. He needs to surround himself with something good. Something to bring him to center.

Finn hears someone approach his table from behind, and then Poe is setting his tray down beside him and sitting down. He lets out a breath like an old man before speaking. “Hectic month, huh?”

Finn pops some herbs in his mouth and hardly registers the taste. “I can’t really believe it’s over.” His whole life has been engulfed by this war, by the whims of three different men who believed they were invincible. Two of them dead, one in his own personal purgatory. And now...He should be happy now. With Poe in this moment, he’s happier.

Poe shrugs. “It’s not really over.” He begins to knife through a meat patty. “I mean, we still have to clear out the stragglers. I have to leave for another mission the day after tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Finn says. Maybe that’s why he feels so uneasy. The worst guys are dead – for real this time – but the war isn’t over. And he’s ready to be finished. He’s done his part. He knows the General won’t force him to do any more than he’s already accomplished. If he didn’t have this sinking feeling, he’d ask the General to send him out with Poe and the others, but he can’t shake whatever’s happening to him internally.

Poe notices some aspect of the journey Finn’s walking in his mind. “We can have an official celebration when I get back! We’ll all meet up and put this behind us – figure out what we’re supposed to do next together.”

“Together is good.” It’s uplifting, and more final than whatever is happening now – in the falling action of the war. So he packs that idea in the back of his mind and hopes it eases him the next time he inevitably gets another wave of unease. “Where are they sending you?”

“Not sure yet.” He stuffs a heap of meat in his mouth and keeps talking. “I’ll probably find out tomorrow. There’s a ton of places spies might be hiding out. Chances are we won’t even get them all – but my placement depends on the success of the missions occurring right now. I go where I’m needed.”

Finn hums in acknowledgment while staring hard at the stringy vegetable he’s rolling between his fingers. He tries not to compare his role in this to Poe’s. They’re needed for different things because they have different skillsets. That’s fine. And he doesn’t particularly want to fight the frayed ends of the First Order. He’s just bothered no one had considered him for the job.

“I think the General might use Kylo Ren for information.”

Finn’s face immediately wrinkles up. “We can’t do it without him?” he asks.

“It’s not that we can’t. We have good intel, and anyone who can be interrogated has been. But he was Supreme Leader, puppet or not. If there’s any extra information she can get from him, she’s bound to try.”

“I don’t think he’ll be very forthcoming.” They didn’t speak much during Palpatine’s defeat, but Finn understood Ren well enough to know their temporary alliance hinged more on his ego than helping end the war. He can practically see Ren brooding in his cell because he was never as in control as he thought.

“The General is nothing if not persistent.” A family trait, Finn presumes. “I know she’s considered interrogating him personally to strike a chord with him. Maybe she already has.”

“Seems like a waste of time,” Finn says.

“She doesn’t waste time. If she thinks it’ll help, she’ll do it.” Then he changes the topic. They finish eating together and Poe makes a point to keep the conversation light.


End file.
